


Hallowscheme

by fandomfairytales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rose are friends bc i loved the dynamic, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Oh yea, Pining, Secret Crush, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where do I even begin with this fuckery, but Ben somehow isnt part of the 'resistance' circle, cuteness, finn poe and rose just want ben to get laid ffs, how many ways can i make Supreme Leader funnier?, how many ways can i tag that there is smut? theyre gonna bang ok, i meant, idiots to lovers, its ben solo how can there not be angst, lets just ignore that plothole and get on with the, like a screen door in a hurricane, then after all the, they all need a break, very light hint of angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: tale as old as time, a boy walks into work, sees the new receptionist, falls in love...but this is Reylo after all so it's never that simple..."Rey and Ben work for the same company. Ben has had a huge crush on Rey for the longest time and he goes to extreme lengths to learn what she is dressing as for the annual office Halloween party so that his costume can compliment hers and therefore secure himself, HOPEFULLY, a date with her.Little does Ben know that Rey also has a crush on Ben and is going around the office asking her coworkers for similar information.Cue hilarity and chaos as they wear completely mismatched costumes (think; a game of ' telephone' gone wrong) to the party and eventually bond over the snafu."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	Hallowscheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElleRen31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/gifts).



> thanks so much to Elleren31 for the prompt 
> 
> I had so much to work with and I'm actually really excited to post the first chapter of this. i kinda love how the dialogue turned out and i challenged myself with it which was super fun :D 
> 
> I did hit some serious writer's block but I should have the next two chapters filled with hyjinks and hea up by the end of the weekend <3

It wasn’t easy being in love with someone so oblivious.

Back and forth constantly in a never-ending game of chicken.

It was his personal nightmare.

Every day he’d walk into the office feeling dour, frown firmly set in his features; and in three seconds flat, he’d hear her cheery ‘Good morning Mr Solo, how are you today?’ and simply melt like ice cream on hot pavement.

If puddles could move, that would be him, every day without fail: How he made it to the elevator half the time he would never know, but at least the trip up to the top floor was long enough to clear his head.

Rey Jackson was a dream in pencil skirts and cardigans (and he ought to know he had them often enough to his ultimate shame). She was bright, bubbly and he could have sworn that by her second day at First Order Industries that she had made friends with every employee on the payroll including the janitors and cafeteria staff.

Her sunny smile and effervescent personality was inherently infectious and even he found himself lightening up, knowing someone so wonderful was only a few floors down, it made the world brighter and more hopeful.

However, the one unfortunate thing about being Ben Solo, CEO was the fact he seemed unable to find a way to NOT live up to his last name.

Remove the fact he was a dedicated workaholic and barely had time to take care of himself (yes, he meant it like that) let alone a woman…

He was also the most awkward, fumbling, son of a porg when it came to the fairer sex; and his father continued to ensure he never heard the end of his perpetual lack of a girlfriend.

So, when Halloween rolled around and Rey decorated her desk with cut out bats, fake cobwebs and little jack-o-lantern buckets filled with chocolates and lollies (as she called it); something in Ben clicked and an idea began to form.

A terrible, no good, very bad, potentially humiliating idea which would either make him a complete and utter laughing stock or win her heart (and maybe get him laid, hopefully, if she wanted to… If it worked).

It took three days for him to work up enough courage to get started on his master plan.

Three solid days of debating, walking down the hall only to turn tail and hide in his office for another hour, bashing his head against the desk until the next attempt.

His first port of call was one Rose Tico. She headed up the IT department and Ben had frequently seen her loitering around Rey’s desk, their animated discussions echoing off the high ceilings.

Rose was not only one of his closest work friends she was the ultimate spitfire, a daredevil through and though in most people’s eyes.

Before Ben took over from Antoni Snoke, she had gone so far as to bite the now similarly disgraced CFO, Armitage Hux (he’d certainly deserved it though even if he did manage to keep his job) and Ben definitely didn’t want to be on the receiving end if she decided to chomp at him.

Making his way down to the lower levels where the tech-heads dwelled, anxiety crept in and made itself known. This could either go very right or very awkwardly and Ben was far from a master at hiding his true feelings from his friend.

He passed a few others in the hall as he wandered through cubicles to find her office, their surprised looks only adding to the nervous fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

After a gentle knock and the customary ‘come in’, Ben walked into nerd nirvana.

Posters adorned every spare inch of the walls and ceiling, the shelves were stocked with spare parts, a mish-mash of broken monitors and various tools strewn amongst figurines, books and other movie memorabilia.

He took it all in, unaware he was ignoring the smirking woman sitting behind the desk to his right who very clearly did not have time for him to stare at her collection.

“Hey mister, something you need; or did you just come here to gawk?”

Something soft bounced off the back of his head and he spun on his heel.

“Was that a stress ball?”

“Aww, it should have stuck! Dammit.”

“Huh?

“Because you’re a _stress magnet_ , get it!?”

“Ugh, Rose that was awful; but accurate.”

“So, you wanna check out the new additions?” she gestured in the general direction of her shelves

“No, no it's fine, really! I was just admiring all the… the…”

“Junk?”

“Ephemera?”

“Nice save bossman-” she paused and quirked a brow at him “-So, something I can do for ya, Mr CEO?”

He nodded and tried to figure out how to get his foot out of his mouth.

“Yes, Um… well you see; I’m trying to be more active in getting to know employees and foster a good working relationship between all the departments here, so as you know we’re throwing a company Christmas party.”

“Yep, it’s been the talk of the building for three days straight. Snoke never did anything like that when he was running the show, probably would have murdered the poor fool that dared to even breathe the word morale around him.”

“You aren’t wrong, I was lucky to survive.”

"We were all lucky to survive that mad bastard.”

“Yeah, it helped with the vote of no confidence that’s for sure.”

“Well then-“ she clapped and grinned widely at him “- If we’re talkin’ Halloween you know I’m your gal. What is it you need? E-vites, holiday-themed spam to our clients, jack-o-lanterns with speakers to frighten anyone who walks past… Ooh! How about a big movie night? Set up a huuuuuge projector in the lobby and we can all camp out with sleeping bags and popcorn?!”

Ben was floored. Her excitement almost enough to distract him from his surreptitious task and he had to admit that the movie night wasn’t actually a bad idea. Unfortunately, the loss of his train of thought meant he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he’d rehearsed and it was looking more and more like his nerves were about to take charge.

“Ah, no Rose… However, if you’re feeling up to a little mischief you can go ahead and plant one of those pumpkins near Phasma’s desk-”

“Hmm, I might just do that.” She mumbled to herself

“What I actually need to know is what the staff plan on wearing to the party. In particular, one staff member.”

“Ooh, you need me to go FBI on someone?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess you could call it that.”

“OMG! Spill the tea, Ben! C’mon!”

“It’s Rey.”

Rose snorted and he could feel his cheeks start to flame.

“Rey? As in, front desk Rey who lives in your brain rent-free, the same Rey you’ve been in love with for like two years… That Rey?”

He rolled his eyes, ready to face her ridicule and retreat back to his office with his tail between his legs.

“Better late than never. So, what’s the game plan?”

“No game plan, I just need to know what she’s wearing to the Halloween party.”

“Aw. Well, that’s kinda boring, come on Ben! We can do better than that can’t we?”

“No, no we can’t. I want to get to know her, I just need an in… I don’t want to scare her off with some big plan that will only go wildly wrong, especially knowing my luck.”

“Solid point dude, you’re a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Well, I appreciate the honesty. Soooo… You’ll do it then?”

“Yeah man, of course I will.”

Ben breathed a sigh of relief and practically floated back to his office.

With Rose onside, all he had to do was wait and pray she didn’t get back to him the day before Halloween.

oOo

Rose could hardly believe her luck.

Mr Supreme- Stick- Up- His- Ass- Leader had gone and admitted his not so secret office crush. FINALLY.

Not only was her day made, but she could also, at long last, get down to the very serious business of getting their perpetually grouchy boss off his assistant’s back (aka her beau Finn) and banged like a screen door in a hurricane…

Why was she so thoroughly invested in such a pursuit, one might wonder?

Simple.

If the boss is ‘getting laid on the reg’ by the love of his life, his assistant won’t be dragged out of bed at ridiculous hours only bachelors would want to work at.

oOo

 _Meanwhile_

“Finn, you have to help me!”

“Oh Maker, Peanut! You know I’m at work too, right.” He hissed into the speaker.

“Yeah, I know, but this is code red, priority one!”

“If I haul my ass down there you better be dying or something. Supreme butthead came back and immediately started chewing out the guys from Kanji, it’s been five minutes and I’m shocked he hasn’t lost his voice yet.”

“Oof, that bad huh?”

“Ya, it’s gonna be one of _those_ days.”

“Yeesh, sorry Finnegan, get back to me when you can then, yeah?”

“Pray for me Peanut and I promise Rosie and I will buy the wine tonight and you can tell us all about it.”

“Don’t sweat it, Finn, I’ll just bother Poe. You go deal with ‘Supreme Grumpypants’, try telling him to drink more water or something?”

Rey hung up the phone and sighed, her chin coming to rest on her palm as she stared at the revolving door until she felt dizzy.

What was she going to do?

Half the office knew about her little crush and of course they were all strangely tight-lipped about it.

It was abundantly clear to her that no one had let out so much as a peep about it around the object of her ardent affection and she was, sufficed to say; frustrated.

Ben Solo was everything she shouldn’t want but absolutely needed; and it killed her to watch him walk in every day and smile just for her, only to continue on and disappear into the elevator.

They were like binary stars. Orbiting but always just missing each other…

Well. She was quite finished with all that nonsense.

Fuck protocol, fuck feelings, fuck everything. She wanted him and she was darn well going to show him just what he was missing out on.

Gathering her strength she picked up the phone and dialled Poe’s extension.

“Heyyy Rey-Rey! What can I do you for.”

“You remember that time we all went drinking and you spewed in Kaydel’s handbag?”

“Ugh, yes. Never drinking that nasty ass tequila again, no matter how broke I am… Why?”

“Do me this favour and no one will ever find out about it.”

“Oof, you’re a sly one Rey Jackson; what’s the favour?”

“I need you to find out what Ben Solo is wearing for Halloween.”

“Ben Solo? Big boss, head honcho, neanderthal Ben, looks like he benches a ton with one hand while holding the book he's reading in the other?”

“Yup.” She popped the p and made sure to let Poe stew on it for a moment.

“Why do you need to know so badly?”

“You know why, you ass.”

“Yeah, but if I have to decide between embarrassing you a little and still choosing to help, versus the humiliation of Kaydel finding out I ruined her new purse… Well, you know where I’m going with this.”

“Ugh, fine. I want to know what he’s wearing so I can match, because I _like, like_ him and maybe if we kind of complement each other it’ll be a conversation starter, so we can do more than smile and nod at each other when he gets into work every morning- are you happy now?”

“Most definitely.”

“So, you’ll do it?”

“Eh, why not. Who am I to hinder true love?”


End file.
